Question: If $x \diamond y = 3x+y$ and $x \oplus y = 3x-3y$, find $(4 \diamond -3) \oplus 5$.
Explanation: First, find $4 \diamond -3$ $ 4 \diamond -3 = (3)(4)-3$ $ \hphantom{4 \diamond -3} = 9$ Now, find $9 \oplus 5$ $ 9 \oplus 5 = (3)(9)-(3)(5)$ $ \hphantom{9 \oplus 5} = 12$.